Little Talks
by MiniTurtleDuck
Summary: While trying to repair Republic City, Team Avatar is faced with a terrifying, faceless enemy. In a failing city, Korra must deal with the people's unrest as well as new fear for this strange and seemingly untouchable foe. More inside. Rating will go up, violence/gore warning. Future Makorra, possible other pairings by demand. R&R. {HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Well, look at this, my first LoK fanfic, what a pretty little diddy!  
Haha, oh lord... Alright well, ahem, I suppose I ought to explain this a wee bit, hm? Give it a proper summary?**

**Set a few weeks post-finale, Team Avatar has been working 'round the clock to repair the damage dealt to Republic City by Amon, as well as keep it from falling apart. The people are restless, the tension between non-benders and benders runs high. Amidst this, a new faceless terror begins to rise in the city, bringing on a string of strange murders that lead the people to wonder about their home's future. Their faith in the Avatar is dwindling as vicious attacks continue. With the pressure of keeping the city safe, as well as her own personal issues, Korra must push herself to the brink to save the failing Republic City and keep her loved ones together.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.  
**

* * *

Quiet was the downtown district on Republic City.

The night was cool, dank and soggy. An on-and-off drizzle had cleared the dirty streets completely. Not a couple or drunkard walked the cobbled roads, no Satomobile puttered along them either. In fact, the area seemed completely deserted except for the small hordes of spider-rats that scurried between buildings. The vermin seemed oblivious to the rain, continuing to nibble happily on rotting scraps left by a merchant or fish monger. So content with their findings, barely a beady black eye was turned when a Satotaxi slowly rounded a corner and rolled over the pavement.

The taxi's driver was a middle aged man with stringy brown hair that hung passed his unshaven jawline. A cigarette hung loosely from between his slightly yellowed teeth. He was working long after his hours had finished, hoping to make some extra cash off the clock. In this crummy area there was always some drunk looking for a ride, just intoxicated enough not to realize how many extra yuans he paid. Scratching his pot belly through his sweat dampened uniform, the man yawned loudly, his dull brown eyes searching the seemingly empty street for a customer.

Deciding he may as well head home for the night, he prepared to turn the next dark corner when from out of a shadow walked a man.

Slamming his foot on the breaks, the driver sat up in his seat, glaring at the cloaked figure.

"Hey buddy, watch where you're goin'." he hissed

The man said nothing, standing with his back turned to the taxicar. The lack of response irked the driver and he laid a rapid double tap to the horn.

"You deaf or somethin'? You coulda got run over!"

Suddenly the cloaked man turned on his heel to face the car. The sudden movement made the driver jump a little in his seat, squinting into the darkness to try to get a look at the fool who had tried to walk into 'traffic'. Still not speaking a word, the man took two long strides towards the car's left side. A shiver of discomfort tickled the driver's neck, something seemed off about this whole situation..

"You're still operating this late?" came a slow, rough voice.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose." he mumbled. "Where to?"

"Slim Stone Apartment building." The voice said, as the man climbed into the seat of the cab.

The driver blinked. "Well what a coincidence, I've got an apartment there, what room are ya?"

"Just visiting."

"Oh, well then."

With the conversation heading nowhere, the driver said nothing more as he drove. He took a second, peering into the mirror that allowed him to look forward into the cab of the Satotaxi to see the customers. He could barely see more than a blob thanks to the lack of light. All he could tell was that the man wore a hooded cloak that hung over his forehead and had a collar that covered up to his nose. The car passed a streetlight that suddenly cast a yellow glow into the cab. A pair of narrowed grey eyes stared back at him. He quickly looked back up at the road and pulled up to the shady, filthy building.

"I'm goin' to pull around back to my spot, I'll let ya in with my key, alright?" he said awkwardly, steering the car down the narrow driveway and into the back parking lot.

He parked the taxi in his usual spot and tapped the roof of the cab with a grubby hand.

"Alright, we're here. That'll be seventeen yuans, pal."

The strange man slid from his seat slowly, moving to stand at the side of the driver's section of the Satotaxi. He stood, still and silent for a moment or two, the driver extending his hand for his money. When the patron made no move to pay, or at all, he frowned and flexed his fingers.

"C'mon, we ain't got all night to just sit around Mac." he grunted in irritation.

The man's grey eyes glinted at him from behind his collar, narrowing farther.

"No, I suppose not." he said, still not moving. "At least I don't. You however look quite comfortable."

"What're you gettin' at?" he started, frowning. "Just pay and let me go in."

"I'm afraid payment won't be necessary." the man spoke, voice like gravel as he finally lifted his arms. "Not for a dead man."

The taxi driver opened his mouth to retort in confusion, but was suddenly gripped by a strange sensation. It was as if his skin were shrinking, his muscles contracting and convulsing. His eyes widened and he tried to shout, but no sound came out except for a short rasping in his throat. He could feel his body rise slightly from the seat and the movement of his muscles growing more and more rapid. He twitched, arms and legs bending and kicking wildly and his body lurching forward and then straightening out. The shrinking-skin feeling became stronger and it felt as is hundreds upon thousands of tiny needles were pricking him all over. His chest heaved to the point where he thought his lungs may collapse.

The man before him moved his arms in a rash, thrusting motion and his eyes watched the driver like a hunter would their prey. His eyes remained unblinking as the rasping noise his victim made became a low gurgling.

Suddenly, the driver started to repeatedly puff out his chest and stomach then curl over. By the third time this cycle occurred, red liquid was spraying from between his lips. After a few more of these jolts, there was a ripping sound. It masked the second tearing noise the driver's shirt made and was followed by the thump of the driver hitting the seat again.

The sound had not been the clothes, or the fabric of the Satotaxi seat. It had been the ripping of flesh. Across the driver's chest was a jagged laceration, running sporadically like a lightning strike down over his stomach. Almost instantly blood began to pool in the floor of the taxi. The driver slumped forward against the wheel, pudgy face smearing the splatter over the front of his section. His eyes remained wide, draining of life, and his mouth hung open and dripped still.

The cloaked man lowered his hands and cracked his knuckles, surveying his work.

"I'd apologize, however that would mean I would need to feel remorse for your sad, dead soul." he said, a spark of something igniting in his voice. "Why lie?"

Passed his collar he grinned, turning and walking from the car.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think about the first chapter? I know, I know, no major characters just yet, this is just to tease you a wee bit :)  
****I have a good idea of where this will go, and my rating will most likely go to M very soon, I even feel a little unsure as putting this as T because of the violence and gore.. **

**Also, I hesitate to narrow this by character, I do plan to bring out the Makorra pairing however. I am looking to fix up Bolin with someone too, I'm just unsure who as of yet, so I'm open to suggestions! I could always just go by popular demand, makes my job easier!  
**

**Also, on an unrelated note, who all is excited that Bryke revealed at Comic Con that LoK is getting THREE more seasons?  
**

**R&R, Thank you!  
MTD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Well, no reviews from the last chapter, althougt I wasn't really expecting any. Thank you to the few of my friends who read the first chapter and liked it :) This storry is a little different, kind of slow paced. Which is why I want to apologize in advance for this one, as it will be a bit of a filler chapter to let you all know what happens in the time between the finale and this story's beginning  
Just to let y'all know what everyone's been up to so far. More info after this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

* * *

It had been a hectic few weeks since the downfall of the notorious criminal Amon.

His rising dynasty had fallen to the same flames that he had been consumed in. The remains of a boat, not far from the shores of Republic City, had been found mere days after the fall of the Equalist leader. Among the wreckage, law enforcement had managed to find scraps of clothing that had been identified as belonging to councilman Tarrlok and supposedly Amon as well, each singed and spattered with blood. Any human remains had been lost to the waves.

Notice had been sent immediately to the South Pole, where former Chief Lin Beifong had gone along with councilman Tenzin and his family, heiress Asami Sato, the probending Fire Ferrets brothers and the Avatar. The group had only been in the Southern Water Tribe for a few days and already they had exhausted themselves even farther after the fight for Republic City. After entering the Avatar State and regaining her own bending, the young Avatar had restored the former Cheif's earthbending as well.

A scroll, carried by messenger hawk, had arrived the next morning, notifying the group that Amon had been pronounced as dead by Cheif Saikhan. It detailed the findings of the boating accident, included a few small pictures of the wreckage and the news of councilman Tarrlok's death as well. The message requested the immediate return of the Avatar, Tenzin and the former Cheif back to the City in order to aid the police force, as well as General Iroh II and the United Forces, in trying to sort out the mess the city had become. Wasting very little time on goodbyes, the frazzled crew boarded the skybisons to return.

What they came back to was dizzying for even a fresh face. Massive areas of the city's central hubs were in need of reconstruction, thanks to the damage the airships, biplanes and other machines had dealt. With their figurehead gone, Equalists dispersed yet still flooded the streets with propaganda. Blame for the city's partial destruction and chaos landed on the benders, who in turn blamed the Equalist supporters for beginning the mess in the first place. It was all the police could to stall riots that brewed in public areas. With Republic City in a state of ruin, the members of the group spread thin to try to rebuild.

An overwhelmed Saikhan practically begged Lin to come back on the force and help him deal with the rise in crime. She agreed to return and act as a secondary Cheif of Police, taking up most of the responsibilities without complaint. Her conditions were hard, but accepted by the defeated man; she would return as his co-Cheif until the city was back in a state she saw fit, then she would make the decision of whether or not she would take back her former title or retire. After such a long ordeal, as well as a newfound distaste for the way the law currently handled matters, she was debating on taking a break from all of it to go back to teach at her mother's academy.

Tenzin, along with the recovered council members, worked tirelessly to repair the rift between the benders and non-benders of the city. They spent days and most nights going over each and every law in the book to rewrite what may cause further tension in the city. His family remained on Air Temple Island, the children trying to help restore their home, and Pema juggling taking care of newborn Rohan and working with the White Lotus guards who were now within the city to help quell rebellion.

Asami Sato had immediately returned to her family's mansion to begin rebuilding Future Industries. After unfreezing her imprisoned father's accounts, she began putting her money and effort into helping thereconstruction. She worked from the factories, using her father's ill intended robotic creations to the advantage on non-bending construction workers. By spending long hours, busy and away from certain people, she managed to keep her mind off of the events preceding Amon's downfall.

The heiress hadn't been the only one trying to aid the reconstruction. The young earthbender, Bolin, had volunteered to help others in building back up walls, setting pipelines and fixing other damaged parts of the city. Though he went to work exhausted from the day before every day, he was just as bright as usual and hopeful for speedy recovery.

The other Fire Ferret brother, Mako, alternated between working with the power companies to help keep energy flowing to the standing parts if the city, and helping the White Lotus and the police force. He, like the others, hadn't had even a moment to think since the call had been sent for their return. His days both involved bending lightning or calming disputes between benders and non-benders, and by the time he got back to the temple, for the pro-bending arena was not yet repaired, everyone was asleep. He ate a cold meal alone every night before stumbling to his room to sleep a few hours until he would awaken again.

Lastly, and perhaps the busiest of all, was Korra. The Avatar, still worn down from losing and regaining her bending, battling Amon and finally achieving the Avatar State, worked almost around the clock. She was often with the council, rewriting rules, restoring bending when she could, aiding the construction workers, trying to train herself and more. She was physically and emotionally drained with the effort, but continued to push herself. She'd set all personal matters aside in order to help, and had even stopped complaining about her early waking hours. It was her duty to the people of Republic City to make sure things went smoothly. By being out in public often, she saw just how troubled the people were.  
Non-benders were defensive and afraid to get caught up with anyone after Amon had been outted as a fraud. Benders were offended by the accusations against them and wanted to retaliate. After a few weeks, Korra realized there was no happy medium between the two and that fixing the mess the city was in would take far longer than anyone believed.

All she, and her friends, could do was hope to the Spirits that no other trouble would come about to disturb Republic City.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry about such a boring chapter, hehe. The next will be up soon, its already finished I'd just like to get the one after it done before uploading.  
So, let me know what you think! Also, pretty soon I will be deciding who to fix up, other than Mako and Korra, give me your suggestions!**

**R&R, Thanks!**

**MTD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Oh god... its late and I'm tried... mmmph.  
Well, anyways. This chapter officially launches this story, there's dialogue, blah blah blah all that jazz.  
I'm sleepy, so... shh  
Before I begin though, I'd like to say thank you to those reading this so far, and thank you for bearing with me!  
A super special round of thank yous go to **Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something **and** Myotakuwonderland ** w****ho are both now following Little Talks! I hope not to disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra  
**

* * *

Air Temple Island was still by night, the only movement being the late night guards walking their routes.

Crickets chirped in the bushes and fire flies blinked lazily about the courtyard and gardens.

All was quiet until a spiral of water gushed from the bay's previously calm surface and tilted over the dock of the island. The water dispersed, splashing over the wood, as the young Avatar landed on her feet. She straightened out and stretched her back and shoulder muscles, letting out a loud yawn.

She'd just returned from the City after a long talk with Lin Beifong about the crime rates recent plateau. The two had looked over the rush of new reports but had been happy to discover that after a drop in the recent burst of disturbances, the rate had not risen. Korra had been able to relax a little, hopefully now the tension in the city would ebb away and things could get back on track again. It was just one less thing for her to worry about in the day.

Clasping her hands behind her head, she began the slow walk up to the Temple. It was late, well passed midnight, and by the look of things everyone was already asleep. She'd left the council's quarters along with Tenzin, a few hours previous before going to see Lin. He'd looked just as tired as she felt, and had she'd even noticed him uncharacteristically nodding off during the meeting.

It made Korra wish for a day off, not just for her but for everyone. She had barely seen the airbender kids lately, being up before and going to bed after them, and was beginning to miss their mischievous behaviour. She hadn't seen Pema much either, or little Rohan. The only people she saw daily anymore were Tenzin and Lin.

And her friends. She hadn't seen them at all, save a small wave or hello when she happened to pass them in the streets. Even though she lived with the brothers, she didn't see them at all at the temple. She was even missing Asami, though she wondered what her relationship with the girl was now after all that had happened. Her last vivid memory of the girl was getting back to the city, after she'd silently slipped onto a different sky bison on the way back. All she had said when departing was that she would see them around, her green eyes lingering on Korra and avoiding Mako all together.

Mako. Now there was another issue. Korra huffed as she walked up the steps to the main building, the firebender dwelling in her mind. They had kissed, a real, meant to be kiss this time, at the South Pole. They'd wasted no time in returning to tell everyone that she had regained her bending, leaving none to discuss their... relationship.

Was it even that now? She wondered what exactly they were. With the reconstruction, they had barely had time to speak, let alone talk about what they were now. She had no experience with romantics, but she didn't think they were exactly dating currently. They'd admitted feelings for one another, but nothing had really progressed to that point as of yet.

In fact, with everyone being so busy, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen or spoken to him. This brought a frown to her face. Even if where they stood was uncertain right now, she realized exactly how much she missed him. The way they worked together, the bickering or banter, even just his presence.

Lost in thought, she didn't realize she'd walked right passed a large mound of white fur at the entrance of the temple until a cold black nose prodded her hip. Turning at the sudden nudge, she breathed a sign of relief and placed her hands on either side of the polar bear dog's large face.

"Hey girl, did you miss me?" she said softly, rubbing Naga behind her ears.

She had hesitated on taking the animal with her to the city each day, not wanting to over exert or bore her. Instead, she usually left her companion at the temple to rest or play with the airbender kids until she returned home.

The beast gave a short whine, large pink tongue lapping at the girl's face.

"I know, I know." Korra soothed her. "Beifong kept me later than I expected."

Naga bumped her head against her cheek in what seemed to be understanding.

"Come on, we'll go to the kitchen and see if we can find something to eat." She said, standing and ruffling the polar bear dog's fur.

As she walked, she mumbled away her problems to the animal, as if she were human. Naga, in turn, seemed to respond; her big, brown eyes would look to her master, she would give the occasional grunt or sniff. Since she had been trained, the beast had adapted to human cues and speech, knowing specific names and such. Even before this she could easily pick up on Korra's moods.

She could tell her master was exhausted, exasperated and frustrated. If she hadn't mentioned the word 'food' the dog would have nudged her straight off to bed.

Soon the pair reached the sliding rice paper doors that led to the kitchen. Pushing them open and turning on the lights, Korra told her companion to sit in the dining room while she looked for something for them to eat, so as not to get fur everywhere.

Stifling a yawn, Mako wandered the halls of the temple. He'd returned home not long before and had washed away the day's work, before deciding that he was a bit peckish. Silently walking towards the kitchen, he held a hand up, fingers set alight with fire. He hadn't wanted to wake anyone, knowing that both Pema and Tenzin were exhausted, and that once woken the children wouldn't go back to bed willingly. Bolin, who slept in a room beside him, had been snoring loudly by the time he had wandered from the showers and wouldn't be stirred by the sound of his footsteps. The only other person he knew would be sleeping would be Korra, but that wasn't a problem because she slept on the other side of the island in the girls dormitories.

Korra. His brows furrowed at the thought of the water tribe girl. He hadn't seen her in a while, she'd always returned and gone to bed before him, and in the mornings he was usually up and gone before she woke up. He'd been more than tempted to sneak into her room before bed or when he was leaving for work to say hello, but had always decided against it. He knew she hated to be woken up, but even if he never stepped inside her quarters, he always went out of his way to take the long route by her room in the mornings.

He recalled, just a few days ago, when he walked by and her door was open a bit. Unable to restrain himself, Mako had swerved to peek inside the room. In the dim light, he still saw her, laying sprawled over her bed unceremoniously. She'd worn a loose tank top and shorts to bed, and the blue wraps she usually wore in her hair had been taken out and thrown on the floor. This made her dark chocolate hair spread wildly over her pillows while her body twisted up the sheets around her legs, as if she had been kicking them in her sleep. His eyes had instantly fallen on her face, so tired and calm. Her eyes were lightly shut and her mouth was open just slightly, he noted that she snored softly.

It had taken all his worth to shut her door quietly and continue on his way to the docks to wait for the ferry.

In that moment, of prying himself away, he realized the ache in his chest for her company. With all that was going on in the city, he never had time to see her and he was certain she was a lot busier than him. He found himself missing her during the day, reminded of her in everything. The blue streaking electricity he created at the plant was the colour of her eyes, and the brown leather of his smock reminded him of her hair.

Now, Mako went to bed each night hoping to catch a glimpse, wishing he had a day off with her to just hang out. He wondered if it would be awkward between them. After all, they had admitted their feelings to each other and kissed, walking back to the compound together, but afterwards had barely had time to think as they were whisked away and put to work. Hell, he didn't even know if she was his girlfriend or not.

Sighing as he walked, he approached the kitchen through the dining room. He was surprised to see that the lights were on, and felt a strange twinge in his chest when Naga rose from her place and into view to greet him. He met her part way, scratching her behind the ears as he continued to the open doorway, peaking inside.

"Korra?"

* * *

**A/N: So? What did we think? Sorry, I know things are still a little slow.  
They will pick up, be ready for some cute crap in the next chapter  
Also, on my lovely deviant account, I have put out an Avatar-themed recipe! Ever wondered what those yummy water tribe noodles tasted like? Oh I have the answer to that: ** #/d589cbn

**Good night all!  
R&R, Thanks!  
MTD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello hello all!  
Its been a while eh?** **Sorry for the delay! In all honesty, with my busy summer schedule I totally forgot that I had a story going, hehe.. Between going out and watching my goddaughter, I don't know how much time I would have hand anyway. However, last night I stayed up late, typing away, and came up with this chapter. Its not exactly.. cute? I don't know, its just a way of showing the awkward, slow crawl of Mako and Korra's current relationship.**

**Unlike most fans, and I do not put down the bold fluffy fics, I believe that while the two are close and that the season one finale showed this, there must be SOME tension there? I mean come on, you think they'd just fall into each other's laps? Nuh-uh, doesn't work for me.**

**Anywho, I'd like to extend my thanks to **A-Source-of-Hope **who has been showing me some REAL LOVE recently! Thank you for my first review on this story, for favoriting and following! You definitely made my day, and I hope the new chapter doesn't disappoint! (:****  
**

**Alright, enough blubbering, on with the show..  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.  
**

* * *

"Korra?"

There was a loud clatter of of boxes and a thud as the startled Avatar bumped her head on the underside of the counter, having been rummaging through the cabinets for some type of food. The firebender frowned, walking around the island at the center of the room to find her sitting on the floor, rubbing the top of her head and cussing under her breath. Smirking smugly, he crossed his arms.

"What are you doing under there?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Trying to find something to eat." she muttered indignantly, looking up to shoot him a glare.

However, as she turned her azure eyes to meet his, she merely blinked under his gaze. Mako was equally caught off guard as the two realized they hadn't seen one another in days. The stayed in this position for a while, staring silently, before he let out an awkward cough and looked away, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why are you here so late?" Korra asked, pushing herself off the floor.

"I should be the one asking that, I'm usually the only one up right now." he countered.

"Oh.." she frowned. "Beifong kept me at the station late going over reports. The crime in the city's going down, it's still not normal but at least we're getting somewhere."

"Well that's good, things are finally settling down." he said with a nod, uncrossing his arms. "Less work for us, right?"

"Right." she agreed with a smile.

The two sat again, awkward and quiet as they couldn't figure out what to talk about. After a moment or two, Mako cleared his throat and pointed to one of the tall stools against the island.

"Sit, I uh, came to get something to eat too." he told her.

With a raised brow, she took the spot without complaint.

"D'you usually do that?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah." he nodded again, peaking into the cupboards. "I'm usually home late so I told Pema not to wait up to cook me dinner. She gave me free range of the kitchen so I could do it myself, y'know to save her the trouble."

"Cool, so you're in here every night?"

"Sorta, if its really late I'll just grab some fruit or something."

"And this is early?" she questioned as he lifted a wok from one of the lower cabinets, realizing that it was into the wee hours of the morning.

"Well, yeah." he shrugged, retrieving ingredients from the icebox and the produce baskets. "Sometimes I'm not home for another hour or so, depending on if the force needs me for something or if the plant has me working an extra shift."

Korra tapped her fingers of the counter, frowning. She'd forgotten that he worked late with the power plants. While she knew that they had put out notices in need of able benders, she hadn't known he'd been there so often. When he ignited the stove top but did not continue to cook with his bending, her frown grew.

"Wouldn't using firebending make the food cook quicker?" she asked.

"Probably, but using the burner is a little easier." he said, cutting up vegetables while oil began to warm in the wok. "And its kind of relaxing to just do it all manually."

Relaxing. To her, the word sounded like heaven. After rubbing her face in exhaustion, she looked back up at the firebender, who was adding veggies to the oil with a sizzle. Watching him, she realized how tired he must have been as well. While her work was more on the mental side of things, his must have been more physically draining. He would have been bending during his shifts at the plant, and chasing down rioters or criminals with the force. This in mind, she now noted the way his shoulders sagged as he bent over the cooking food, how he periodically yawned or rubbed his eyes, and the dark bags under them.

The Avatar's expression softened slightly. Her desire for a day of rest for her friends entered her mind again, wishing that they had time to recuperate from all the stress of the city's reshaping. She gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes, resting her head in her hands.

Moments later, a bowl of steaming rice, meat and vegetables was placed in front of her, a voice as tired as she felt speaking.

"You okay?"

Korra looked up at him, glancing at the delicious smelling food before her. Mako stood beside her, his own food in hand, a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine." she nodded, ushering him to sit on the other side of the island's corner. "Just sort of tired."

"Sort of?" he repeated, taking the seat. "I think we're all a little beyond that, don't you think?"

She gave a groan in agreement, picking up her chopsticks. Taking a bit, she grinned at the familiar taste. During the early weeks of the pro-bending season, she had often joined the brothers for dinner at their apartment after games. It was nice to get a taste of Mako's cooking once again.

The young man in question ate silently, watching her out of the corner of his eye. While he felt a little shy around her at this point, he felt his interests in her swell in his chest, having been dormant during the past few weeks. Mako wondered if she was feeling the same rush of anxiety as he was.

The two didn't speak while they ate, and when the firebender finished first, he moved to work on his dishes. Korra was done a few moments later and stood with her own, walking to his side and gently nudging him out of the way.

"Don't worry, I've got this." she waved him off when he frowned down at her.

Using her waterbending, she pulled the stream from the faucet and picked up one dish at a time. Guiding the water with her free hand, she scrubbed away the food residue from the kitchenware.

When she was finished, she turned to see Mako leaning against the counter, arms crossed, with an amused look on his face.

"What?" she questioned, blinking.

"Nothing." he shrugged. "Watching was interesting."

He bit the inside of his cheek as she cocked her head to the side, ponytail swaying with the movement. He felt it almost refreshing to see her so closely after so long apart. He was shaken from this absorption when she yawned, holding a hand to her mouth to stifle it.

"You know, we ought to get to bed." he said. "Just as busy a day tomorrow."

With a groan she started towards the door. He pushed off the counter and followed silently as they walked together. When they reached the apex of the temple, where the girls and boys dormitories were located in separate halls, they stopped. Standing there, neither knew exactly what to say.

"Well, I-"

"Korra?"

She blinked at the interruption, noting the nervous look on his face. His eyes turned away, as he scratched the back of his head.

"If... If you're ever out again late like that... I'll make you dinner again." he mumbled.

Korra was caught a little off guard by the offer and remained silent for a moment.

"Thanks Mako." she finally returned with a genuine grin.

He rocked from heel to heel, looking at the ground to conceal the light blush that stretched across his cheeks.

"Its no problem, really. Its nice to have a little company like that."

Korra took a step forward and brushed her hand against his, making him look up. His expression was mirrored on her lightly flushed face.

"Its my pleasure. I should have Beifong keep me late more often." she said with a softened expression.

Mako returned the look, allowing his hand to touch hers again before he took a step back. While he did wonder how far he could push the awkward state of their relationship, he didn't want to test it. Korra seemed to only falter a second before offering a renewed grin of comfort.

"You may have to." he said. "Good night, Korra."

"Night Mako."

The two parted ways, left to ponder the encounter as they climbed into their beds. Both young adults fell asleep within seconds of their heads hitting their pillows.

* * *

In another area of Republic city, a phone rang shrilly against the silence of one woman's home.

A pale hand reached out, grabbing it with force as an irritated voice answered the call.

"Do you know what time it i-?"

"Cheif Beifong." a man's voice came through the other line. "Its Saikhan, I know its late but its urgent."

"What is it?" Lin asked, sitting up in her bed.

"We've had a murder downtown, its ugly."

"This couldn't wait until my shift started?" she grunted, rubbing her tired peridot eyes. "Saikhan, you _are_ the chief of police, you should be able to handle these things without me holding your hand the whole way."

"I _can_ handle these things." he said, agitation edging into his own voice. "But this is different. This isn't the usual hit and run, shooting or stabbing. Whoever managed this one is one twisted son of a- Its just gruesome down here."

With a loud sigh, the exhausted woman swung her legs out of her comforting bed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." she muttered, hanging up before she stood.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do we think? Any idea where we're headed next?**

**R&R, Thanks!  
**

**MTD  
**


End file.
